


Everything or Nothing at All

by NebulasPrime



Series: Futanari [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Dom Fem, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Massage, Smut, dom female, sub male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Two friends have always enjoyed each other company for years, despite one being gay and the other a female who just didn't care who she was with. Enjoying their lives even though Akito, female, wished to remain by the side of the her friend in more ways than one. A wish that came into fruition in a surprising manner. One that consists of agenie.





	Everything or Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> **Pronouncing A’vugavi:** It sounded out like this, Ah-vu-gah-vee
> 
> **Song Inspiration(s):**   
[Move Slow - Biometrix & The Tech Thieves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx40rdEo51s)   
[Rise - Valley of the Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bEo50S8XFo)   
[Rocket - Royal Deluxe (Nightcore)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeggFeQ-8L8)   
[Everything or Nothing - Willyecho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS7_Ewi8lSY)
> 
> **Discord:**   
[Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)

"Will you be still for a damn second, Kasha," a long white-haired woman ordered as she places a slender leg on her shoulder. Grabbing a glass bottle of warm lavender scented oil from between her legs. Pouring some of it into her hand before placing it back down. She felt the leg shift her shoulder while she rubbed her hands together. Making sure the palms were well coated in the oil. She pressed a cheek against the leg to signal for him to stop his squirming. The leg stilled soon after. Allowing to take her cheek off as she smeared the oil on the sensitive inner and underside of the thigh. This elicited a deep throaty moan to come from the male laying on her couch. She rolled her eyes as his squirming renewed. Feeling the tender, plump meat of the thigh buck in her hands.

“I would if your hand weren’t so damn magical, Akito,” he moans as another jolt of pleasure ripped through his body. Taking away the pain he felt from riding horses all day. Feeling this good was just the happy little bonus to end the weekend. Fingers dug deeper into the sore flesh. Earning a gasp that caused him to hug himself, “Why couldn’t you be born a dude.”

“Don’t know. Guess I’m unlucky like that. Born in a gender that’s so under classed compared to the things I really want,” she states as nimble appendages slide down further. Digging them into the part of the thigh that bordered the crotch and buttocks. Amused with how sensitive her gay friend was while under her care. If his swelling cock was any indication. On some level, Akito always enjoyed the aftercare she gave him after a weekend of riding. No, she enjoyed it a lot. To have him writhing under her in ecstasy. There were several times this had went farther than a simple massage to ease the soreness. Something she never regretted doing nor did he. Despite the fact the both have boyfriends. Not that they needed to know. Both were secure in their beliefs about this _friendship_. Even though it went beyond the borders of one.

Akito hummed in satisfaction as she finished this leg. She took hold of the other leg before placing it on the empty shoulder. It felt warm on her bare skin. More oil was poured more on her hand and started to do the same to the untreated leg. Content mewls came from Kasha that told her the pain was truly fading away. A hand slipped down to the cheek to give it a good squeeze. Feeling the legs move as he bucked into the hand. Akito let it go to trail a finger from the back and in between those cheeks. Brushing against the tight star hidden from her sights. Going upwards to stop underneath sack that was engorged. Giving a flick before taking her hand way. Kasha whimpers as he drew his legs into himself some. Never falling off the shoulders of his friend. Akito chuckles while she squeezed the thigh. Hand going back to fondle it. Rubbing a thumb over as it was pressed against the palm of her hand. Letting the excess oil cover the sensitive flesh in a thin layer.

“Please…,” he pleaded, overcome by what those hands were doing to him.

“You know by now you need to tell me what you want,” she cooed to him. A smirk playing on her lips while giving the heated flesh a little tug. Kasha let out a deep moan when pleasure rippled through him. Pre-cum coming out even faster to pool on his already stained stomach. It ran down the sides of the stomach and down onto a set of towels placed underneath him.

“Ma…” he cried out before saying, “Finger me… _please._ Arg… Make me cum.”

Her smirk turned into a pleased grin. Taking her hand off the leg and balls to pour more oil onto hand. Now cold but still held a little bit of its warmth. The oily hand going back to the tight star to smear a good amount around it. Then pushing a finger through the ring. Feeling it instantly clasp around the appendage. Wanting the unknown thing to leave. She pressed on in her search. Feeling the inner walls pulse and twitch. Akito knows by now she had passed his prostate in her goal to have him cry out. Thrusting it in again before curling the finger. This time pressing the spot if his sudden throaty moan was any indication. Another finger joined the other. Continually pressing against the spot as she spread them open a few times. Opening the hole wide by her hand. Enjoying the sound of his cries each time she hit his prostate. Pre-cum steadily leaking out of his cock. Beading on a long strand to show he was close.

She took her free hand to start fondling his balls again. Ready to milk him for everything he is worth. An action that came to soon when Kasha clamped around her suddenly. A loud shout rang forth as he came hard against his stomach. Some spirts landing on his chest as he milked for a few more. Releasing her hold and hand from the hole when no more came out. Kasha let out a self-satisfying sigh as he looked at his friend with hooded eyes. A soft smile was on his face.

“Been awhile since he touched you,” Akito asked him. Taking his legs off her shoulders to plant them back onto the couch. Kasha sat up, shifting his legs to hang off the edge, arms stretching up before answering with, “Yep, been two months now since the last time. No matter how many times I try to ignite it Gleny will just ignore me and walk off. Don’t know why he’s acting like this. So far, these beautiful hands of magick of yours is just what I needed so desperately. Maybe, this is a signal to call it off with him if I have to go to you for release. 

Akito snorted. It was always her magic hands that tended to be the thing to help him figure things out. Helped Kasha figure out he was gay in high school when she fingered him for the first time. Got her to realized she like being dominate over her partner and didn’t care who that person was. As well, it led her on a path of realizing she had some feelings for best friend. She glared away from Kasha, a corner of her lip tugged up as she thought, ‘_Damn gay bastard. Got me lovin’ him._’

“Do you think he might suspect our weird relationship might be like? We have been keeping this up since high school. Along with the long list of boyfriends you had since then. Gleny being the latest and longest so far. Lasting a good…”

“One year and four months now.”

“Right… So, it’s enough time to suspect something going on with your only _female_ friend you have,” it was Kasha time to snort when she said that. Her focus was back on him to see his arms were in between his legs. With him making an angry pout that looked completely adorable on him. Full, pink lips that she wanted to desperately kiss. To claim them as her own. She wiped such thoughts from her mind when he started to speak, “I don’t believe he suspect anything, but that is not saying much. I hope that is not the case. You know I hate confrontation.”

“I know, sugar,” Akito states as she places a hand on top of his as the other was placed on his head. Running it through the curly strands of his short brownish-red hair. The locks wrapping around her fingers before they were untangled from the strands to move down to cup his cheek. Kasha placed a hand over hers to turn his head into palm. Leaning into it to press his lips into it as crystal blue eyes were locked onto Akito’s crimson eyes. It was times like these she felt like they were lovers instead of whatever they were. Didn’t help Kasha was acting in such a way that wanted to keep him close as her own. She sighed because she knew it wasn’t possible. Not without gaining a dick somehow. Fingers and toys can go so far before he finally lost interest. Akito removed her hand from his face. Not missing the confusion on his face. Her lips pressed together for that kind of confusion gave her hope he would come to her willing. Even though it was unlikely he would. It would take a miracle for that to happen.

“You better go shower up. I am sure Gleny is wondering where you are at,” stated Akito. Not missing the hurt look that briefly came across his face.

“I know he is… How I wish there was a way to keep the dynamic we have. To wish for something like a genie to fix all our problems,” Kasha sadly states as he stood up from the sofa. Leaving the living room to head to the bedroom he claimed as his own. A sad smile strained across her face. In her own form of anguish. Wishing that there was a way to fix this. Too bad genies were nothing more than fairy tales and legends.

**Ȣ**

**(_Several Days Later_, _Gallendale Shopping District_)**

Akito sighed as she exited the shop that sold her usual oils. It was just an ordinary modern shop with little to no decoration that just happened to sell some of her favorite oils. Despite the fact it was out of the way in downtown Gallendale. In the outer outskirts with some other shops. Shops that were quaint, small and older than some places in the city. A few were restaurants, bakeries, repair places, etc. The ones that usually got her attention were the antique shops that lined the old main road. Always loving to window shop before leaving until the next time. It was no different this time as Akito walked down the familiar sidewalk. Giving friendly greetings to the people she had grown accustomed to in the few years of coming here. Glancing through the windows briefly when something caught her eye. That was until reaching a shop that she parked in front of.

First it was an ornate chest she saw in the window till she peered further in. Sitting on a decorative plant stand was a golden lamp. Looking pretty on the round marble slab despite the fact lamp looked tarnished and beaten up. Though it still called out to her like a ship in the night. Akito decided to go in to inspect the object further. A window was no place for someone to truly see a piece of merchandise.

A bell chimed when she opened the door to the shop. Echoing throughout the small place full of furniture and Knick knacks. Signalling that someone had entered the establishment. Akito ignored it in favor of the cool air conditioning that washed over her body. The bell chimed again when the door closed behind her. Going over to the tarnish item to pick it up from the stand. Examining the object even closer to see faint carvings on the base. Intrigant lines that made detailed flowers she couldn’t recognize. The metal itself was smooth and cool to the touch. The lid of the lamp held the same design but the knob to lift the lid was unique. It was a crescent moon made of cobalt blue that was held in place by a simple band of metal. Akito tried to lift the lid to find it was stuck in place. It made her frown a bit but didn’t diminish her growing love for it. The object reminded her of the wish she had. The one would make Kasha happy. She also has a stake in a such a wish, but it was mainly for him.

Akito felt a thrill of pleasure run through her spine at the thought of something like that coming true. It put a devious smile on her face while picturing a wanton Kasha underneath her. His slim frame, wide hips, bronzed skinned, short curly red brown hair, and those delectable pink lips slightly opened. Letting out pants and moans as those beautiful sky-blue eyes darken with lust. It was times like these she was glad she wasn’t a male or else her arousal would have been easily seen. Akito shook these thoughts from her mind and in time to when a dry cough earned her attention. Turning over to see an old man with red matted down hair and a large grin. Eyes narrowed and teeth showing like a Cheshire cat. Hands clasped together as he was hunched over. Normally this would make any scream in their minds to run away but Akito didn’t. This old man was one of the few people she got to know. Having bought a few items from the shop or brought him a few things from the other ones. He’s a sly man and a trickster. Having fought him a few times about the pricing of an item. Him winning a good amount of them but she bested him a good few times as well.

“Now, now, you seemed to have found an item someone sold to me not to long ago. Such a woeful little thing. It appeared to have meet a terrible fate before arriving at my shop,” was the statement he greeted her with. Hands wringing themselves together at the thought of another sell. A smile graced her lips as this man was already trying to one up her by sowing a woeful tale for the object. Not that she needed it or wanted to battle him today.

“That it did, Dosu. Looks like someone tried to destroy it but quickly gave up,” Akito stated, rubbing a thumb over the dented front under the nozzle. Three large dents appeared to be had been created by a hammer or stone of some sort. This unknown person seemed to have given up rather quickly in their attempt to destroy the lamp. Not that she cared for the reasons as to why they would do such a thing.

“That they did. Therefore, this beauty is one of the few things that I am selling for dirt cheap,” this got Akito to look at him in shock. When Dosu said he was selling something that cheaply then he was. She was surprised he was because anything he usually considered cheap didn’t go under two hundred dollars. She quickly learned when he meant dirt cheap then the item was ‘_dirt cheap_’ compared to the other stuff. All of it underneath the hundred-dollar mark. Just to draw in the gullible and foolish so they could buy the more expensive things that lay around the shop. Akito gave him a look that questioned him about the price of the object. Dosu gave a hearty chuckle before the wide smile returned to answer with, “As my favorite customer, you will get a discount on the lamp.”

“Oh yeah, no haggling or fighting this time?”

“Not this time young one,” he stated before turning around to head over to the counter, “This one is going to cost you a twenty this time.”

“Oh my, what a _steal_ this time,” Akito sarcastically replied as she followed him. Watching him go on the other side of the counter. Messing with something underneath before getting back with a familiar receipt book. Turning back to the woman to say, “No need for such an attitude. It’s not becoming of you.”

Akito snorted but kept quit when she sees him writing on the receipt book. She wasn’t going to complain about it for the price to have a beautiful antique was a steal. As she waited, Akito placed her bag down onto the floor to dig into her back pocket. Remembering she placed a twenty in the pocket earlier. She quickly found the bill and pulled it out. Putting on the wooden counter soon after before picking her bag back up. This is when Dosu flashed the piece of paper in front of the girl face. Akito snatched it from him to drop it in her bag. Putting the lamp into her bag shortly after then left the shop with her new item. Waving goodbye as she done so. The last thing she heard from the old man was his usual farewell, “I hope you enjoy your purchase. It would be a terrible fate if you did.”

**Ȣ**

**(_Home – Third Floor Apartment, Gallendale, Hour Later_)**

Akito let out an exhausted groan as she dumped her bag on the floor next to the couch. Flopping down on the furniture right after. Tired from being in traffic for an hour that would usually be a fifteen minute trip. Akito groaned as she forced herself to sit up. Reaching into the bag to grab the lamp. Reexamining it to see if the lid would come off again. Only finding that it was stuck on tight. She sighed as she stared at for a few more minutes. The impulse to rub the side of the metal like in the movies growing until she couldn’t resist anymore. Caressing the side gently to feel every bump and curve on it. Enjoying the cold metal and weird texture even though nothing happens. Akito let out another sigh as she placed the lamp down onto the glass top coffee table. Not knowing why hope had swelled inside her. Leaning back onto the couch to enjoy the silence her house gave her. The sound and hum of the air conditioner turning on the only thing breaking it.

That was until something else caught her attention. The sound of metal repeatedly hitting glass. Like something was forcibly shaking the object. Looking up to see the lamp was indeed shaking. Hitting the glass repeatedly as it moved across it. Brows knitted together as she moved to the edge of the couch. Fixated on the lamp to see may happen next. Suddenly, smoke of cobalt started to emit from the nozzle of the lamp. This colorful smoke of dark blue seep downwards to cover the cover the metal and glass coffee table. She quickly put her legs on the couch when it rolled off the table to coat the white carpet. Spreading all over till all of it finally staled. Leaving none of the floor of the living room untouched as it went under the numerous pieces of furniture. Only edging out at the kitchen and the halls that led to the bedrooms as well as the office. When it appeared, the cloud had finally settled down some she was able to make out bright golden dust creating a fine layer over the cloud. It went beautifully with the dark blue and the electric blue speaks that sparkled throughout. These seemed to have hypnotized Akito in its splendor. When the mass started to swirl, and twist did it shock her back into reality. It slowly curled into a massive tower. Patches of light began to burst inside to be followed by muted roars of thunder. But she could feel them in her bones. Vibrating her bones to the very core soon after each glow of light blue.

Akito watched on with awe and fear as the mass parted. Collapsing back into the rest to reveal the upper torso of a very muscular man of light brown skin. Arms folded against his broad chest as a smirk played on his plump rose colored lips. Long hair of midnight blue draped over his shoulders and down his back until it reached the middle. Eyes of bright gold iris’s shinned as he looked at the human in amusement. Finding the fear in her somewhat enjoyable but she was his master now. A solid gold band clung to his neck that match the carved flowers on his wrists. Small hoop earrings pierced his long-pointed ears. Two on each side with a single moon piercing on the ears. This made him look even more exotic than before.

“Hello, my younger master. I am the genie of the lamp, but you may call me A’vugavi. You had freed me of my ten-year prison when you rubbed my prison. Ten long years since the last time I had been summoned. Oh well, my release has granted you the ability to demand three wished from me. Ones of anything you desire of me,” the genie spoke, voice strong and powerful as it echoed in the silent apartment. Akito gulps before bucking up and gaining some of her confidence back. Fear wasn’t something the short white-haired woman was familiar with. Didn’t mean the emotion made itself known at times. It just wasn’t part of the usual spectrum of emotions she felt on the daily. Though the emotion made her heart quake, her hands shake, and her body feel damp when sweet began to roll. It didn’t stop Akito from trying to use her charms in this situation, hiding the nervousness underneath the shell of bravery, to speak aloud, “A’vugavi, right?”

This earned a nod from the genie, “Ahem, any rules for the wishes that I need to be aware of?”

He went to her to place a hand on her cheek. For such a muscular man his hands were surprisingly slender. So much like Kasha own hands… The palm was even soft as her friend… Akito shook those thoughts from her mind before latching onto the wrist to snatch the hand away. Sending a glare that promised empty vail threats to the genie. Remembering that she needed to be careful around these tricksters. How easily it was to fall under their twisting demeanor when they grant wishes. Even though most it was based on legend. A legend that floated in front of her now. A’vugavi chuckled as he wrangled his arm from her grip. Backing off a little to answer the question, “You know the usual things. No wishing for more wishes, or genies, any form of mind control is not allowed, etcetera, etcetera… Other than those, you can basically wish for anything underneath the sun. With those limitations of course.”

During this a hand was placed on his hip while twirled around the other hand to show off his “_unbridled excitement_” for explaining what can and cannot be wished. Akito brows knitted together once again as she continued to glare at the genie. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he got over a very foolish human once before. It wasn’t going to be this time though. This was her chance to wish for something that will make Kasha happy. Yes, it maybe for the simple act of pleasure but people connected over weirder or lesser things. There was the added benefit she would also something out of this agreement, but in the end Kasha was always in the fore front of her mind as she does this. His looks couldn’t be denied in any form or fashion. The urges she has for her friend were rearing their heads in this moment. They were now attaching to him as lust. Begging for her to bend him over. This got her suspicious because she never felt this strongly for anyone this quickly. Let alone see him under her whims. A frown formed on Akito lips as her glare intensifies. A’vugavi lets out a hearty laugh before a devious smile formed, “I can tell that you know something is wrong.”

He floated back to her. A hand pressed against the underside of her chin to force her head to look up. Making those dark crimson eyes stare into his own. The smile remains as he stared back before saying, “Tell me my mistress, is their more you wish of me than wishes.”

“No, I do not,” Akito growled as she yanked herself backwards. Back hitting the soft cushioning of the fabric sofa, “Now keep your hands off you perverted, sassy genie!”

“Now, that’s no way to treat the one granting your wishes,” A’vugavi states, amusement shining in his golden eyes. Akito snorts at that but it was better off apologizing now or it might end up backfiring in the most possible way in the future. This was trickster after all, and he could throw her wishes right back at her.

“Maybe it’s not. I am sorry for that powerful one. Please don’t take my ignorance out on me,” Akito apologized to A’vugavi. Although her strong, defiant glare proved she was hardly apologetic. Refusing to bend to the whims of this supernatural being.

“I will accept your apology as sincere on two conditions,” the girl growled at this which she ended quickly, “The first being you make your first wish now.”

“And the second?”

“That I will remain outside the lamp for the time being. Enjoying the accompaniment of your bed,” he spoke slyly. Enjoying the shock that briefly flashed across Akito face before anger took over. One that spoke more volumes then words could ever do. Words she wasn’t afraid to shout to him, “Like hell you will! If you must stay out your lamp, then you will be in my spare room!”

“Then what is the fun in that,” he asks as smirk grows to show he was winning this game of teasing. Akito growls again because she knew what he was doing. It was all her emotions were swirling around in her head and body like a vertex. Didn’t help that this guy was attractive as fuck. Then an idea struck her like Akito like a wrecking ball. She wanted to match his annoying smirk with her own but that wouldn’t do. A’vugavi couldn’t get the heads Hell, her first wish will help her turn the tables on the genie.

“On second thought, your conditions are suitable for my liking,” this caught A’vugavi off guard for a moment. Quickly regaining composure as she continued, “I already know what I want to wish for.”

Akito grinned as the male began to sweet some. The white-haired woman didn’t miss the brief surprise that came across his face. She relished in it especially when he tried to recover, “Is that so mistress.”

“Yes, my first wish is not really for me but for a friend. One that may change everything for us and get him to be truly happy again in the more,” he looked at her warily. No human before made such a claim let alone follow through it. Each wish was a selfish one that only granted the master what they wanted. Though curiosity got the better of him, so he waited for her to continue, “Tell me, do you know what a futanari is?”

“I… have heard of it…from a previous master.”

“Good, then it makes this a whole of a lot easier to make,” her grin growing broader at the thought of the change, “Then I wish for my body my body to change to the one of a futanari that would fit the desired traits of my friend, Kasha, while maintaining my original form.”

“So, you wish it, then it will be done master,” A’vugavi states while his eyes closed, and an arm rose up. With the snap of his fingers did a thunderous boom echoed throughout the room. It commanded the fluffy blue mass to move up onto the couch and cover the woman. It was cold and damp to the touch on the parts on of her body that was exposed. The sensation spread when the feeling of fabric against skin was replaced. Being dissolved by the magick in the nebula. Lines of gold dust formed and danced on her skin like fireflies as the formed. Solidifying once the last piece of fabric vanished into the dust to leave tanned peach skin exposed to the calculating eyes above. Not that Akito cared in that moment. Instead focusing on the heat that was rising inside that left her body tingling in pleasure. Each particle working their way into every pore and opening they could get into. This heat contradicted the damp coldness of the mist. Each working in tandem to distract her from the changes that was taking place. Making her mind try to center her attention around the bubbling heat selling in her core. The tingling and itch that wouldn’t leave Akito for she never felt this way before. Not even the toys she played with from time to time never made her feel this good this quickly. The glitter working every nerve they could possibly touch to the point she gave a deep, throaty moan that would put most to shame.

Then she felt it. Something large and wide inside that was slowly making way out. Another moan escaped her as it moved. This time not of pleasure but of pain that mixed with the euphoria. Almost knocking her out of it entirely. It was bigger than anything she took before. Akito could feel it throb inside as he walls tighten around it. She opened her legs wide as something started to breach out. A groan of pain echoed in the room when the bulbous head finally poked out. Large and red against her flushed skin that shined with a thin layer of sweat. It looked like it was as big as one of her fists. A guess that wasn’t too far off.

Her body shuddered when a chill ran through body. Another low groan passed Akito lips when more slipped out. Showing off the thick shaft coming out covered in clear slick with something bigger trailing behind. Twitching and tightening of muscles made her mewl in pleasure. Having squeezed the sensitive, soft mound inside. Akito wasn’t stupid in the ways of the body. She knew what was following the cock that was pushing out of her.

The twitching wouldn’t stop as the last of the cock unsheathed itself. It was as thick as her wrist with several large veins pulsing all over. With another squeeze was the scrotum released from its prison. A sigh of relief of relief was made as the pain started to subside. Leaving behind the sensitive erection and lingering sensation of pleasure. Akito can’t help but admire how big the dick was. Longer than seven-inch toys, thicker than them to, with an angry head that appeared as if it could punch you in the face. Was this the kind of cock Kasha wanted? Not surprising really with all the bara like men had dated in the past. Falsely believing many of them had a rod that matched the muscles. To find a lot of things didn’t match the persona.

Akito took a finger and rub the tip. Gasping when a vibrant jolt of pleasure shot through her body. Surprised on how a little touch was able to send such a thrill through out. Gazing up at the male, who formed thick column like legs at some point during this, that stood in front of her to see a shocked look on his face. Akito smirked because she knew he was rethinking his conditions now.

“Tell me A’vugavi, in the many centuries you have existed, you must have experienced a lot during the times you were free from the lamp.”

“That I have master,” he responded with worry. Not liking that the tables were turning on him or where this was leading to. Yes, he planned to bed the whelp as part of his deceit so her next two wishes would be hasty ones. All in order to get rid of the him sooner while fulfilling the fun he wanted to do. Now it looked like the young mistress was able to twist it around for her gain.

“Good, then you can easily figure out where this is going,” Akito said, amusement laced in her voice, “Because I will be damned if I am going to let such trickery go unpunished.”

A’vugavi shivered in slight fear but it oddly sent a certain thrill through his spine. He couldn’t do much in this situation he was in now. While he did have the powers of nature and universe under his command, but it had limitations. The genie could only grant wishes with this power. Able to change the outcome of the wishes a bit with his power but only slightly to suit his own desires. Or when the wish was vague enough that it could be interpreted in any way or form. As for going outside the boundaries of these terms was another matter onto itself. These _unwritten laws_ only allowed him to do weak displays of power, summoning, teleportation or something else of that sort. The only way a genie could use such power freely is when they were let go from their bindings. Something hardly a human had ever done in their lifetimes. He had given up hope there would be someone out there that someone would be different. So, it would not be any surprise if she ends up the same way. Didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun bent under her will for the time being. Not the first time the roles had been reversed on him. It was just usually with other men than a woman. Merely, a human had proving their worth to him didn’t happen to the genie. One Akito proved by switching this around. A’vugavi got closer to his master by placing a hand on the arm rest and the other on the cushioning in order to be faced to face with her to speak huskily, “Is that so my mistress.”

“Yes, very much so. It would ever so memorable if this turn out well for the both of us,” a hand reaches up to the grab the goatee to force him the rest of the way down. Planting her lips right on his. Tongue darting out to run across those plump lips. Growling shortly after when he didn’t open. She parted her lips and nipped his bottom lip. Earning a gasp that allowed her to force her way in. Tasting the moist cavern for everything its worth as the kiss deepened. A hand reaching around his head to hold him tightly in place as they battle for dominance. A dominance A’vugavi had lost all too quickly when a moan had departed from his lips. Akito broke the kiss soon after with a smug look on her face. Knowing full and well this battle was in her favor. All he could do was look at her with astonishment and wide eyes, ‘_This little minx might be the death of me. If it was possible for me to die. Maybe, submitting won’t be such a bad thing in the end._’

“I believe you owe me a good fucking _suck_.”

“Wait… What,” he yelled out in shock.

**To Be Continued…   
**

** _UNTIL PART TWO_ **


End file.
